


look at me.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [27]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Men Get Pegged, Pegging, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "[...] Could you please write a John x F! Reader where she pegs him (it takes a lot of convincing) and he totally loves it?"





	look at me.

1962,

“I promise you, darling. It’ll feel so good,” you whispered into the soft skin of John’s neck as you made a light trail of kisses down to the collarbone. He shivered at the light touches you made across his flushed skin as he fully laid naked on the neatly folded duvets on bed.

“I trust you, ah,” he was interrupted by a shiver as you bit down gently on his skin, “I’ve just… just never tried anything like.”

His hands were a featherlight touch on your naked hips as you were straddling him; giving his neck all the attention. Your hands were busy supporting your own weight as you leaned over him, your knees hard on the mattress. You gave him the slightest of pecks on his cheek as you leaned back and gently placed a hand on his cheek.

“You’ve done it plenty times on me,” you commented as you caressed his cheek with the lightest of touches. You wanted to peg him so bad. To see him flat on his back, open wide for you, moaning as you in slow, excruciating paces, moved inside him. But not if he didn’t want to. Not without his consent. His verbal consent.

“Yeah,” he nodded at the stated fact; his head bouncing on the soft mattress in response to him doing so. He seemed to be thinking it through and you were patient in waiting out his response. His erect cock was still at half mast and you willed yourself the thought that the proposed idea hadn’t been a complete turn-off.

“You can imagine I’m Paul, if that’s the issue,” you joked and John looked up at you with a sudden fierce blush.

“N-No! It’s not that,” he quickly muttered and glanced to his side, biting his lip. He made an adorable sight; face flushed down to the base of his neck as his chest slight went up and down as he laid in thought. Without warning; he sat slightly up with the support of his forearms. You scooted back at the sudden lack of space and blinked at him. He looked uncharacteristically stern.

“Let’s do it.”

He simply said with a nod and you gave out a pearl of laughter and the way it was done. “Really?” You asked in-between your gleeful laughter and he quickly joined you with a continuous nodding. “Yeah,” came from him as you gave you a light pat on your thigh and you jumped off the bed with a clap of your hands.

“Okay, um,” you spun around in a circle as you tried to remember the various locations of the items needed. Oh! Okay, you knew it now. You turned to John again and ordered him, as stern as you could muster, that he needed to lie back down. Which he promptly did as his usual smirk finally returned to his face.

Hurrying around the bedroom on your bare feet; it didn’t take long before you found the much-needed items. Lube, check. Pillow for support, check. And most important; the harness and dildo. Check!

Telling John to lift his bum; the pillow was quickly placed to it’s designated position. And putting on the harness was something in and of itself, but it got done and so that only left the really fun part. You had moved John to the edge of the bed and as you now stood in front of it, your knees slightly hitting the soft material, you looked down at his flushed cock with excitement.

“Ready, darling?”

You asked as you started lubing up your index fingers with one hand as the other lifted up his legs to your shoulders. They were spread out and you watched as his dick sprang back to life with excitement while John laid further up all rather whimpering, though you were yet to truly touch him.

You placed a soft peck to the ankle of his feet as you entered his ass with one finger, It earned you yelp from the man and you could see his cock twitch at the sensation as you massaged and moved your finger around. You continued to prep him and slowly came to a point of adding another finger; much to the audible pleasure of John.

His hands had gone back to their position of clinging onto the duvet covers for dear life as you moved in slow circles inside of him. He whimpered and he moaned and, well, it worked wonders in making you just as excited. You had never thought just sounds would get you so aroused but he truly sounded like a masterpiece as he laid down in total ecstasy. And it only escalated as you added the third and last finger.

His whole body shivered as you slowly prepared him to what would be an even bigger pleasure; one you were sure of he was unknown to yet. So you smirked when you pulled out your fingers, wiping them off on the duvets that were going to be messy anyhow, and slowly entered his fully prepared hole with the lubed up dildo.

His body tensed up at the new sensation and you whispered sweet nothings and told him to relax as you leaned in and started moving the way he had done to you many times before. Just the way you liked it, and you were excited to see his reaction to it. And by all accounts; he loved it as pre-cum leaked from his untouched cock. You could give him the extra stimulation; your hands were free to do so. But you so enjoyed watching it bop up and down on his stomach as he moved with you.

“Look at me,” you managed to say in a voice that barely came out. This was an exercise that you weren’t used to and it was taking a toll on you. You were yourself reaching a certain peak as he was visibly close to too. Your darkened eyes met with a groan as you made a drastic move that turned out to be exactly what your boyfriend needed.

He yelled out as he came. Probably giving one hell of a surprise to the neighbours above and beneath you. But you had no care in the world as you continued moving in gently paces; riding out his ejaculation till all was left visible on his stomach. You pulled out in the midst of his blissful moaning and you soon had discarded the harness so carelessly on the floor and crawled up to his side with a towel in hand. He looked completely knocked out as he stared and blinked emptily at the ceiling as you wiped his stomach free of the sticky seed. The towel was just as carelessly thrown away.

You laid down beside him and studied him with a lazy smile. You were content at it seemed to be equally matched by the man on your side. You placed a soft peck on his cheek and he stirred; finally really realising your presence.

He gave out a hazed laugh, “let’s do that again sometime, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
